Я вновь одержал поражение
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 11.01.11. POV ГГ. Муки совести по поводу того, что ГГ сделал слишком мало, чтобы помочь своему лучшему другу - Йовану. ГГ - маг. Раса опциональна. А вообще можете считать, что там Сурана. Мой Сурана всегда такой...верный в дружбе.


Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам и открываю дверь подвала. Выхожу в коридор, оглядываюсь по сторонам. Никого нет. За мной выходят Йован и Лили. Дверь подвала закрывается и мы собираемся идти к выходу из Башни. Но тут выходят храмовники во главе с Грегором, а с ними и Первый Чародей. Они нас осуждают, ругают. Я их не слушаю. Мои мысли крутятся вокруг того, как обеспечить Йовану свободу. Ведь мы столько сделали, чтобы он с Лили мог бежать! Ладно, Лили. Я её и не знаю почти. Но Йован всегда был моим другом. Лучшим другом. Я не могу его бросить в такой момент.

Грегор отдаёт приказ схватить нас. Я не медлю и использую магию. Часть храмовников обезврежена, остальные ошарашены. Я пользуюсь задержкой и кричу Йовану: «Беги!». Он удивлён моей решительностью и непослушанием. Он медлит. А я в порыве чувств, не сводя с друга взгляда, толкаю его в сторону выхода. Я совсем забываю о храмовниках. Они подходят к нам, прикрываясь щитами и держа мечи в боевой готовности. Я замечаю их и снова проговариваю заклинание. Но ничего не происходит. Они использовали рассеивание! Через секунду меня повалили на пол. Я не успеваю оказать какое-либо сопротивление. Я могу лишь кричать. Неподалёку от меня лежат столь же беспомощные Йован и Лили. Глядя на них мне хочется плакать.

Ведь я проиграл.

.

Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам и подхожу к двери подвала. Моя рука тянется к ней, намереваясь открыть, но замирает в нескольких дюймах. Не знаю почему, но у меня ощущение, что там, за дверью нас ожидает нечто плохое.

Я стою некоторое время в размышлениях, так и не убрав руку от двери. Йован и Лили стоят в паре шагов от меня. Смотрят на меня непонимающе. Кажется, они о чём-то меня спрашивают, но я не слышу их за своими мыслями.

- Нужно поискать другой выход, - говорю я и быстрым шагом направляюсь обратно к хранилищу.

- О чём ты? – спрашивает Йован, но не получает ответа.

Лили смотрит на него, надеясь услышать хоть какие-то предположения. Йован лишь пожимает плечами, после чего они следуют за мной.

Но не успеваем мы дойти и до первой двери, как в подвал заходят храмовники. Их ведёт Грегор. Где-то позади чуть медленнее шагает Ирвинг. От одного их вида меня охватывает ужас. Я начинаю суетливо осматриваться по сторонам в поисках возможности для побега. Грегор обвиняет нас в отступничестве. Ирвинг упрекает меня. Но мне не до этого. Я быстро хватаю Йована с Лили за руки и бегу к хранилищу. Храмовники не ожидали такого и реагируют не сразу. Этой задержки мне хватило чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Когда я услышал какой-то щелчок со стороны двери, то с моей души как камень свалился. Я с облегчением вздыхаю. Небольшая передышка. Я смотрю на своих друзей. Йован нервничает. Лили почти в истерике. Я с сочувствием смотрю на них.

Слышу за дверью голоса, топот ног. Я вспоминаю, что расслабляться нельзя.

- Идём! Нельзя оставаться здесь.

Я спешу в хранилище. Мои спутники от меня не отстают. По пути я вожу руками по стенам, щупая почти каждый камень, дёргаю факелы, внимательно осматриваю доспехи… Здесь должен быть потайной ход! Иначе и быть не может! Я уже и сам почти в истерике. Но нужно держаться. Йован полагается на меня. Я не могу предать его чувства!

Из-за всего этого я не замечаю как дверь хранилища открывается. Оборачиваюсь лишь на крик Лили, но уже слишком поздно. Меня хватают за руки и прижимают к стене. Я вижу как Йован пытается сопротивляться, но его бьют кулаком под дых. Сжавшись от боли, он падает на пол.

- Йован! – кричу я, пытаясь вырваться.

Один из храмовников бьёт меня рукоятью меча по затылку.

Прежде чем провалиться во тьму, я в последний момент осознаю, что потерпел поражение.

.

Йован бросает филактерию и мы уже собираемся уходить. Но я чувствую, что у выхода нас ждёт засада.

Мои друзья направляются к двери, но я останавливаю их. Нельзя! Нужно искать другой путь.

Я иду в комнату с тевинтерскими реликвиями. Внимательно осматриваюсь по сторонам. Присматриваюсь к большому глобусу, чувствуя исходящую от него некую чужеродную энергию. Медленно поворачиваю его, рассматривая самые разные страны, острова.

- Возможно, здесь скрывается портал или ещё что-то в этом роде… - бормочу себе под нос.

Йован и Лили выжидающе смотрят на меня, стоя в стороне.

- Нам нужно торопиться. Вдруг кто-то придёт? – поторапливает меня Лили, но я не обращаю на неё внимание, поглощённый изучением шара.

- Ты долго собираешься так стоять? – нервно спрашивает Йован.

Я не могу его игнорировать. Оборачиваюсь, собираясь объяснить свои опасения.

Но слишком поздно. Из хранилища слышится топот ног и скрежет доспехов. Меня охватывает ужас. Я не успел! Начинаю суетиться, из-за чего все мысли путаются. Не могу нормально соображать. В зал заходит Грегор с несколькими храмовниками, а рядом торопливо идёт Ирвинг. Глаза Грегора суровы, в глазах Ирвинга – сожаление, лица же храмовников я не вижу из-за шлемов. Глядя на них я теряю контроль над своим телом. Не могу пошевелиться, но так хочется броситься наутёк и бежать, пока не упаду, лишившись последних сил.

Замечаю, что Йован собирается использовать магию. Я чувствую, как энергия сгущается вокруг него. Нельзя, Йован! Если ты сделаешь это, то уже не сможешь уйти! Тебе не позволят остаться безнаказанным!

Эти мысли возвращают мне силы и уверенность. Я хватаю одну из полных колб, стоящих на столе возле глобуса, и бросаю храмовникам под ноги. Вспышка и много дыма. Храмовники начинают кашлять. Чувствую жуткий запах, от которого режет нос. Морщась, прикрываю лицо рукой. Другой дёргаю Йована за плечо и указываю на дверь. Он берёт Лили за руку и выходит в коридор. Я иду за ними, но внезапно ощущаю толчок в спину. Не могу пошевелиться. Осознаю, что это Ирвинг применил магию. Что-то из замораживающих заклинаний.

Вижу как Йован оборачивается и его лицо искажается от страха. Через секунду то же происходит и с Лили. Ещё чуть-чуть, и их нагоняют храмовники. Йован кричит, Лили плачет.

Я не могу ничего сделать для них.

.

Я снова просыпаюсь с криком и в холодном поту. Тяжело дышу, осматриваясь по сторонам.

- Что, снова порождения тьмы снились?

Ловлю взглядом Алистера, сидящего неподалёку. В его глазах – понимание и сочувствие. Но он не понимает. А я не заслуживаю сочувствия.

- Нет. Просто плохой сон, - отвечаю я, постепенно приходя в себя.

- Что-то зачастили они, сны эти, - вздыхает Алистер, облокачиваясь на поваленное позади него бревно. – Думаю, пальцев двух рук хватит, чтобы сосчитать спокойные ночи, когда я не слышу твоих криков.

- …Прости, - тихо отвечаю я.

Он с сожалением смотрит на меня. Я чувствую, что, если не перехвачу инициативу, то мне могут начать читать морали и заваливать советами. Я морщусь от одной мысли об этом.

- А тебе как, давно порождения тьмы снились? – спрашиваю я повседневным, даже несколько жизнерадостным тоном. Конечно же, наигранным. Но Алистеру этого хватает и он подхватывает беседу как ни в чём ни бывало. Как же он наивен! Я мысленно усмехаюсь, но меня быстро одолевает грусть. Ведь уже которую ночь меня терзает один и тот же сон. Каждый раз в нём всё происходит по-новому, но исход всегда одинаков. Каждую ночь я снова и снова разочаровываю Йована, не в силах помочь ему.

Алистер прав. Я не помню ни одной спокойной ночи. Если мне когда и не снился тот самый день, то только когда мне во снах являлся Архидемон.

Странно, что такими темпами меня до сих пор не начала мучить бессонница.

.

Я открываю дверь и оказываюсь в темнице. Вижу оживших скелетов, столпившихся возле одной из камер. Слышу крики и мольбы, но не вслушиваюсь в них. Спешу использовать заклинание, пока враги меня не заметили. Скелеты оборачиваются в мою сторону, но уже слишком поздно. Я направляю на них струю огня и они, развалившись на кусочки, падают на пол. Я быстро выдыхаю и стремительным шагом прохожу через темницу, направляясь к противоположной двери.

Но тут замечаю недавно кричавшего пленника. Йован! Неужели это ты? Как же так? Почему ты здесь?

Он рассказывает мне о том, что здесь произошло. Я понимаю, что он не виноват. Да я и не могу ни в чём винить его! Я хочу выпустить его на свободу. Но Йован говорит, что собирается помочь спасти Редклифф. Нет! Так нельзя! Ты должен уходить! Останешься – тебя казнят. Я чувствую это. Мне хочется кричать. В глазах Йована я вижу искренность. Он не уйдёт. Моё сердце сжимается от боли. И я решаю: пусть придётся применить силу, но я вытащу его отсюда. Мой долг спасти его хотя бы сейчас. Йован верит в меня. Он надеется на мою помощь. И я не оставлю его в беде.

Я открываю камеру. На душе горько, а на лице безразличие, в глазах – холод.

- Уходи, я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Никогда.

Йован замирает от удивления. Затем он уныло опускает голову и соглашается со мной.

Он уходит.

Я провожаю его взглядом и мысленно улыбаюсь. Кажется, мне наконец-то удалось спасти его.

Но мне щемит сердце. Потому что пришлось обмануть моего лучшего друга. Но пусть лучше он ненавидит меня, чем винит в своей смерти.

Перед самой дверью Йован оборачивается. Его взгляд печален. Глядя в его глаза, мне сложно сдержать слёзы. Мне хочется броситься перед ним на колени, вымаливая прощение. Ведь он полагался на меня! А вместо этого вон как всё сложилось. Йована преследуют храмовники, а Лили в тюрьме. Они разочаровались во мне, бесспорно. И я никогда не смогу себе этого простить, как того не смогут сделать они.

.

С загадками покончено и двери открыты. Я прохожу в следующую комнату. Но что я вижу! Йован! Откуда он здесь?

- Ты ведь не Йован? – говорю я. И некто передо мной подтверждает это. Он говорит со мной. Говорит о том, что произошло в Башне. Я не решаюсь прервать его и лишь внимательно слушаю.

- Прости себя, как простил тебя я, - сказал он.

И тогда у меня на душе посветлело. Я знал, что передо мной отнюдь не Йован. Возможно, у этого духа от Йована только внешность и слова его – ложь. Может, всё это лишь иллюзия, галлюцинация, существующая лишь в моей голове. Возможно, мои спутники даже не видят сейчас перед собой то, что вижу я, и не слышат этих самых слов.

Но всё равно я верю. Мне кажется, что эти слова истинны. И я успокаиваюсь. Вздыхаю с облегчением и довольно улыбаюсь.

«Йован» говорит что-то ещё, но я его уже не слушаю. А затем он исчезает. Но не исчезает моя радость.

Он наполнил мою душу надеждой на то, что, возможно, всё не так плохо, как мне казалось. И я воодушевлённо шагаю вперёд, к следующему испытанию.

И мне кажется, что этой ночью я смогу спать спокойно.

Ведь мы одержали победу!


End file.
